


Duty

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate fallout of what could have happened after 'Heroes'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

"General Hammond, I know that SG-1 has done things in the line of duty that can be considered bad but we have never left a post undefended in the time of battle. Sam couldn't do anything for him. She left her position and that allowed two Jaffa to get past and enter the valley and it killed Janet and wounded me," Daniel said. Hammond looked at Daniel from behind his desk. Daniel was still in a sling from where a blast from the second Jaffa had grazed his arm.

"All the tapes have been gone through?" Hammond asked. Daniel set down a tape on the desk and waved his hand at it.

"It's on there. Balinsky dropped it in the ruins and it ran through the whole thing. It caught all of it on tape. I reviewed it. I brought it straight here when I saw that," Daniel said. Hammond took the tape to the TV and VCR he had in his office and he started playing it. Daniel watched Hammond's face as he watched the tape and the evidence on it.

"I know that every person at some point in life gets a crush on someone, but it wasn't until I saw this that I remembered. Sam's crush has lasted for years, ever since the Zatarc machine. I know that Jack dissuaded her shortly after that. He said that he cared for her more than he should but he cared for us all more than he should. I never thought anything of the crush until now," Daniel said.

"You are sure that Colonel has done everything to dissuade her?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, I was at his house during one of his speeches to her. We were having a guys night, him, Teal'c, and me, and she showed up. He told her flat out that he wasn't interested in her; he had never been that way. That was a few weeks before I died. I came back and he was still the same way but Sam had still gone on with everything," Daniel said. Hammond looked down at the report that Daniel had handed when he entered the office and he decided to talk to Sam and Jack before he read the report.

"I ask you not to talk to anyone about this until I have talked to all involved."

"Of course, General." Daniel took that as a dismissal and he left the office. He went to his office where he found Sam standing there. She looked sad and mad at the same time. "Sam?"

"The Colonel wants you to take him home. Doctor Warner released him and he wants to get home as quick as possible. He tried calling your office but didn't get an answer and he paged you but I see your pager on your desk," Sam said as she stood there.

"I was called to the General's office and I didn't think to grab it."

"I see, well the Colonel is waiting on you." Sam turned to leave and Daniel just watched her go. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Sam was going to hate him. Daniel looked down at his arm and then called the infirmary to make sure that then was a good time to go for a dressing change and if it was okay to take Jack home. The nurse told him to hurry before someone sedated Jack. Daniel quickly shut down his office and made his way to the infirmary. When Jack saw him enter with the sling on his arm, he cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you got hurt," Jack said as he sat down beside Daniel on one of the beds.

"Staff blast caught me in my arm. I have some bad burns but not too bad and I am cleared for driving, so I will take you home," Daniel said. Jack nodded.

"You have to stay with me." Daniel turned to look at the older man. "I don't move very well so they want someone to stay with me. Carter offered but I turned her down."

"I see. Then we'll have to stop at my place to get me some things," Daniel said. Doctor Warner came over and started tending to Daniel's arm.

"You should be able to change the dressing for him from now on, Colonel; it's a simple matter of cleaning the wound, applying the salve, and re-wrapping it. Think you can?" Warner asked.

"Sure, I can. I've done it before when he was burned, although that was an at home accident." Daniel snickered. "Oh shut up, it's not my fault. You're the one that made me jump and spill the boiling water." Daniel laughed even louder then he stopped and looked away from Jack. Jack put his arm around Daniel and rubbed it. Doctor Warner knew that Daniel and Janet were close so he didn't say anything. When he was done, Doctor Warner handed Jack the bag of supplies.

~

The trip to both places took over an hour and when Daniel pulled into Jack's driveway, he was tired. Jack grabbed Daniel's bag and they both tumbled into the house. Jack threw Daniel's bag in the guest room and then went to his own room to sleep. Daniel locked up the house and set Jack's alarm before he too went to bed.

Jack woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and the thumping sound of his dryer that was near ready to dry. Jack smiled. It was a normal day. The pain of Janet's death was still there but it was less. Jack heard the thumping stop and Daniel curse. Jack chuckled. The door to the dryer was only hanging on by one screw and for some reason Daniel never remembered and it always hit him.

Daniel came into the room a few minutes later with an armful of clothes.

"I know you're awake. So you can put up your own clothes. Wells and his wife are home so I am going to go by his place for a while. Pancakes are in the stove keeping warm. Call if you need anything," Daniel said. Jack nodded.

"How did Hammond take it?" Jack asked. Daniel turned around. "I've heard the scuttlebutt on what happened. The path that the Jaffa took was the one that Carter was protecting. I know she left that post for some reason. I can only guess she did after I was shot," Jack said. Daniel sat down on the bed beside Jack.

"I just gave him the tape from Balinsky's camera. It has all the information on it," Daniel said.

"I'm retiring and don't say it's because of Janet. It's not. I'm sick of this. There is a difference between liking the job and living with the job," Jack said. Daniel smiled at him.

"You're a grown man, I can't stop you." Jack smiled at him.

"I'm tired, Danny. I'm so tired of this. I'll be here for any help that's needed but I want to stay home and rest for while. Hammond has my resignation and he's accepted it. I have two weeks to find a suitable replacement for me on SG-1. It was going to be Carter but I don't think she'll be an officer much longer. At the minimum it will be a dishonorable discharge and she'll stay as a Doctor on the project."

"I don't think that someone who can put their personal feelings about someone over the whole of others is someone who should be on a team. I never did anything that put you guys in jeopardy on purpose and never in the middle of a fire fight."

"I know."

"I've never put your safety above anyone's but my own."

"I know, Danny, I know. If it comes out it comes out but we have never touched each other in a way that wasn't proper."

~

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter is charging you with sexual harassment," Hammond said. Jack looked down the table to Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sir but I am not a Colonel anymore. I would like to be referred to as such," Jack said. Hammond nodded. "I never harassed her. I never did anything to her."

"Mr. O'Neill, she has statements from certain people that state otherwise," the JAG officer said.

"To sexually harass someone shouldn't there be a small amount of actual lust involved?" Daniel asked.

"Who are you?" The JAG officer asked.

"I am acting as Mr. O'Neill's lawyer. Jack doesn't trust them at all but he trusts me," Daniel said.

"Then to answer your question yes, there should be."

"Good, then why would then Colonel O'Neill harass a woman when he was in love with a man?" Daniel asked.

"He was an officer in the United States Air Force," the JAG said.

"So, all that means is that while he was in uniform he didn't do anything. I have a witness that states he heard then Colonel O'Neill state that Jack told her flat out that he wasn't interested in her; he had never been that way," Daniel said.

"If it was his 'love' then the information would be hard to believe," the JAG said. Daniel nodded.

"Teal'c has never been known to lie," Daniel said. Sam gasped. "That night Jack, Teal'c, and I were having a guys night. Beer, pizza, movies, and guy talk. We were teaching Teal'c some of the seedier sides of Earth culture."

"Why do you not have yourself listed at a witness to this statement?"

"Because I am his council," Daniel said.

"Mr. O'Neill, Major Carter is stating that because they were there you said those things," the JAG officer said.

"No, do you know what it is like to stay in your job for years away from the one you love, knowing that they love you back, but knowing that the job needed you?" Jack asked.

"So you stayed to do the job?" The JAG officer said.

"Yes, and that's why I left. After Carter did what she did I knew it would come out," Jack said.

"You swear that nothing happened between you and this man?"

"Nothing at all."

One Year Later  
Daniel watched as Jack stood in Sam's door to her lab, waiting for her to finish her current experiment. Sam turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Jack," Sam said.

"Carter, The whole trip went fine. We have the ZPM and we are all fine. Nothing seems to have changed all that much."

"Yes, I heard. Maybe in the end it was a good thing," Sam said.

"Carter, I never led you on," Jack said. Sam nodded.

"How are things with you and him?" Sam asked.

"Good, things are good."

"Will Teal'c and I ever meet him?"

"Depends, on how you are going to react and treat him," Jack said. Sam looked down.

"I know I didn't handle everything as well as I should have."

"No, Carter, you let everything go to your head. Did you know that just to get along; Daniel let people believe that you opened the 'gate?" Jack asked. Sam nodded her head. Jack sighed. "Why don't you bring Teal'c over to the house tonight? He moved in with me a few weeks back."

~

"Carter, Teal'c welcome," Jack said. Teal'c handed Jack a bottle of wine and then stopped in his tracks when he saw Daniel, Sam bumped into him and then looked around him.

"Daniel, are you here to meet him, too?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam. I am not," Daniel said. Sam gasped as she put the pieces together. She looked at the two men who moved closer together and smiled.  
The End


End file.
